


Looking back

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Podium family shenanigans :) [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couple, Dealing with Idiots, Epiphany, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Parties, Sappy, happy couple, sponsors, when people think they know you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: Viktor goes to a mixer to please a couple of sponsors and realizes how some things change and some just stay the same.





	Looking back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this on Tumbler first as a celebration for reaching 420 followers! Now I'm sharing it with all of you. Check my account [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) by the way!
> 
> Happy reading!

Viktor was used to the mixers. Every now and then, going to a party or event to put an appearence, and either keep sponsors happy or gain some new ones. In this particular case, it was the first option.

At this point in his career, Viktor had all the sponsorship he could hope for. Hell, Yuuri had just as many. And together? They were off the charts. And since he was rather comfortable from that point of view, he got a little too comfortable and had been avoiding as many of this gatherings as possible. They were  _not_  fun.

For someone who had donned a mask for the best part of his life to finally get rid of it and be himself, doing it again was tedious to say the least. Especially in situations like this one, where his Yuuri couldn’t come with him (for some reason, the sponsor in question had asked for a Viktor-exclusive night, which wasn´t that farfetched - he and Yuuri were basically attached by the hip now).

So, here he was, in a luxurious restaurant closed down for the party, deciding which mask to wear so people wouldn’t know he was sulking. This night had to go right, he had been planning on a get-away weekend with Yuuri and this had totally ruined his plans (the next competition was looming closer and going away any later was a big  _no no_ ). 

Sipping slowly from his glass of red wine, he walked lazily around the room shaking hands and lying through his teeth everytime someone asked him “hey, do you remember when…?” For some reason, people seemed to believe he had some almighty memory and could recall every event he had ever been to since becoming a pro (People, he couldn’t remember he promised to buy toothpaste some days!).

All in all, the night was going ok. He was bored, sure, but it could be worst. The people were pleasant enough…until him. He had forgotten all about him. His name was Gregory. He was a stuck-up rich kid who had inherited his money too soon so his family could stop worrying about him (big mistake, but well).

Gregory had always been a party boy and, apparently, the host of this party. Back in the day, Viktor didn’t mind him much. He was young, new to the whole being famous thing and looking to unwind after way-too-long practice hours and Gregory…Gregory could keep up with his pace.

Now, Viktor expected him to have done some growing up after all this time, like he had (it had been close to 5/6 years since he last saw the man). The problem was he hadn’t.

“Vitya!” Gregory exclaimed with all the familiarity of the closest of friends.

“Gregory. The name is Viktor by the way” he corrected with his most press-charming smile.

“Aww, come on, what’s a little nicknaming here and there?” the man pouted. Guess what? It wasn’t cute when it didn’t involve Yuuri and Viktor.

“Not gonna happen. Viktor is the name” still, he smiled as if he were making the best joke in the world.

“Fine, fine. Relax man, it’s not like that boring husband of yours is here or anything”

Ohh, this was going down the wrong way.

“And what’s  _that_  supposed to mean?” Viktor had gone predatory. Anyone who knew him knew to fear the smile he was showing right now. The thing though was, no one who  _knew_  him was there to warn the unsuspecting idiot.

Gregory didn’t get the hint that he was walking on very thin ice.

“I’ve seen you in other events, but getting to you was impossible. He is always glued to your side and you two always leave  _soooooo_  early!”

Well, if you asked Viktor, he had very good reasons to. They usually disappeared early for more interesting and intimate entertainment (althoug it’s fair to mention that sometimes they just cuddled under a blanket and watched bad movies).

“And who said we left because of him?” Viktor was full-on predatory now, his lips a very thin line on his face, barely resembling the possibility of a smile.

“Well, you didn’t do so before! I know you” Oh, such fake words coming from such a fake man “and you used to be fun! Drinking into the wee hours of the night, maybe taking a warm body with you to bed! Come on! Those were the days!” The specimen in front of him was so convinced of his statement that it baffled Viktor how someone could be so clueless. Yet, when he looked around at the people that had joined in the conversation, they all had the same convinced hopeful looks of seing the Viktor from so long ago. 

Talk about having an epiphany. But it wasn’t late, not too late at least. As he listened to this supposed expert on  _Viktor fucking Nikiforov_  rant about the things he had done back in the days when he had started to feel numb and would try anything to fill the void and worries that being a living legend entailed, he texted Yuuri a very specific set of instructions and started smiling again. It was easy when he had finally set in motion a way to rectifiy this dreadful evening and weekend ( it was only friday afterall).

Thirty minutes later, the conversation of where to go next was interrupted by Viktor’s phone.

“What? Is he so paranoid he is checking up on you?” Gregory mocked to a chorus of laughter.

“You know, we had plans for this weekend, but we cancelled them since I was supposed to come and he understood. The thing is, I really hope I had gone with him instead of coming here”

Peolple all around him where shocked (well, Gregory’s friends were shocked, the sponsor’s nearby seemed oddly pleased).

“So what, he texts and you leave? What sort of man are you?” Gregory looked apalled at being rejected like this.

“A happily married one” And with that, he put down his glass, bowed to the people in front of him as if he were an actor and turned on his heels, straight for The door.

Gregory and his consort followed him out. Once they saw the beautiful pink convertible Yuuri was driving with bags and Makkachin in the back seat, he yelled “So what? This is better than hanging out with us, sleeping with anyone and drinking until dawn?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri, who looked rather smug at that moment while observing the rather annoyed yelling man and smirking, and said “That’s what you don’t get, I wouldn’t change him for neither one or thousands of you. I found my happiness. Hope you do too someday. Have a good life.  до свидания.”

And with that he got in the car and kissed Yuuri senseless.

“That bad huh?” Yuuri asked as he got the car going with a loud angry russian yelling behind (as if he could compete with Yurio).

“Actually, it’s turning into a pretty good one”

And with that and the decision made to switch agents (Yuuri´s was far more his drift now), they drove off into a weekend they wouldn’t forget. 


End file.
